Why Wait
by Elizem18
Summary: "Why Wait another minute for something we should have done yesterday" That's the line that inspired this fluffy one-shot. :D


**I'm trying to do as many oneshots as possible. Hopefully I'll have over 50 stories written in oneshots from all different kinds of books. But IDK. It's just a goal of mine. Review with any comments on this one :)**

**I was listening to the song 'Why Wait' by Rascal Flatts when writing this song for inspiration.**

**JP (c) Max and her band of merry mutants!**

* * *

Max POV:

"Hey Max." I heard a deep voice say from the office room doorway. I turned my gaze to the door and Fang's dark lean form came into view.

"What?" I replied. I was trying to understand this code Nudge had been using to try and get to some Itex info on us. But God knows I'm not technical so you can guess how well that's going.

I slammed my palm against the side of the moniter, like that would make what I wanted appear on screen. If only force worked as well on machines as it did on people.

I heard Fang's low chuckling coming from behind me and his large warm hands encase my shoulders. "Beating the snot out of the moniter isn't normally the correct method." He whispered, right next to my ear.

I tingling shiver went down my spine and I shook my head, bringing my focus back to the computer. Familiar hands skimmed down my shoulders to my arms and then hovered over my hands. My heart rate accelerated, the way it normally does around this particualar 16 year old bird kid.

Fang pressed his lips teasingly to my jaw before taking my wrists and hauling my 100 pound self up. I glared at him, wanting to get the info but he distracted me by twisting me around and capturing my lips between his. Boy, what a distraction.

Our lips moved together for a couple seconds before I pulled back. I felt myself smiling but I quickly pasted an exaperated expression on my features. "I need to finish this." I protested when Fang's muscled arms wrapped around my waistline.

"Tell Nudge, because if you keep trying we won't have a computer, just a pile of smashed moniter." He teased. My eyes rolled of their own accord and I leaned up to peck his mouth.

"Then what do you suggest I do wise-...butt." I corrected myself before letting what I was thinking slip out. I was attempting to be better about the cursing since I heard Gazzy start using the s-word. Although I'm not sure if that's more my fault or Iggy's. He's the one that uses that word all the time.

Fang's classic smirk quirked up his lips and he grabbed my hand. He towed us out of the office and down the hall to a sliding glass door. Letting me go he whipped out his impressive 18 foot wing span, so dark it glinted a fiendish purple at the edges. I smiled as he took off and unfolded my own wings to follow.

We flew peacefully for a few moments, coasting low enough that I could almost touch the tops of the oak trees we flew over. I immediatly knew the spot Fang was leading me to. It was a place I caught him going to often to think or whatever it is he does when the flock and ourselves first moved here. A bare spot of grass, settled between two large boulders. He'd never brought me here, but being my nosy self, I'd followed him to it plenty of times.

We touched down and it appeared as if Fang was happy and nervous about something at the same time. My eyebrows raised and I put my hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to speak or forever hold his peace.

With a deep breath he walked to me, placing his hands on either side of my waist. With a quick kiss on my lips, he lowered himself until he was on one knee in front of me. I gazed on in confusion until he brought a black box from his back pocket. I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Max," Fang started. "Look, I know we're only 16, but hell knows if we're even going to _make_ it to 18 so I don't see any point in waiting. It's not like I'm ever going to want anyone else. There's no pretending Max. I love you. I'll love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then."

"Your quoting Jace Wayland.." I pointed out suddenly. Yes, I'm hooked, sue me.

Fang scowled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, what I'm trying to say is; Max, would you marry me?"

My breath caught and my heart was thundering a hundred miles an hour. I blinked several times, trying to eliminate the tears that threatened to spill. Marry me? We're sixteen freaking years old! Everyone is going to think we've flown off our wingnuts! **(A/N: pun..sorry..)** But one look in Fang's eyes told me he wasn't kidding. He loved me enough to actually ask. How many sixteen year old mutants do you know that would do that? Okay, scratch that, dumb question.

With a smile on my lips I nodded my head, unable to speak. Fang's obsidean eyes lit up, like a seeing a firecracker exploding light into a dark room. Fang stood and crashed his mouth to mine. He pressed me flush against the boulder behind me, easily sandwhiching my body between him and the rock. The surface of the smooth my rock on my wings and Fang's tempting lips assaulting mine had me just about touching the sky.

He pulled back after a moment, his breathing hard and lips swollen. Oops.

His hands were resting on my hips, fingers tracing warm patterns on the line of skin between my jeans and t-shirt.

He removed one hand and leaned down to pick up the box he'd left on the ground. Opening it, I saw a silver band with a line of tiny black crystals across the top. He took my left hand in his and slide the ring on my third finger. I smirked.

"Black?"

Fang shrugged. "It looks good on you." He said, kissing my fingers.

I lifted my hand and admired the way the light of the setting sun caught the silver and black. Kinda like Fang and I. Different, but meshed together we work just right.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Fang responded, touching his forehead to mine.

* * *

**Comments? Thoughts?**

**~Elizem18**


End file.
